Canteiro de Paixões
by Mila Fawkes
Summary: Hermione relembra suas antigas paixões escrevendoas em um livro, comparando seu passado à um... jardim. Com flores únicas e exóticas, o canteiro de Hermione é sem dúvida um dos mais belos que já existiram.


**Sinopse: **Hermione relembra suas antigas paixões escrevendo-as em um livro, comparando seu passado à um... jardim. Com flores únicas e exóticas, o canteiro de Hermione é sem dúvida um dos mais belos que já existiram.

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence... somente a minha imaginação podre e bizarra.

**Canteiro de Paixões**

Prólogo:

Já passava das 10 da manhã quando Hermione levantou os olhos do bolo de pergaminho que estava à sua frente. Ela finalmente havia terminado sua história. Lá, estavam todos os seus mais íntimos segredos, seus conflitos e suas paixões.

"_Paixões..."_ – suspirou nostálgica, lembrando-se de tudo o que vivera até ali.

Estava se levantando, com uma imensa dor nas costas e pescoço por passar a noite inteira acordada, tentando terminar seu primeiro livro. E não havia sido em vão tantas noites mal dormidas, afinal, agora ele estava pronto. Mal podia esperar para vê-lo nas prateleiras das livrarias.

Olhou pela janela. O sol brilhava em seu habitual esplendor, aquecendo o coração dos apaixonados que passeavam pelo parque na manhã fria. Havia um casal de idosos sentados de mãos dadas no banco da praça, dando milho para os pombos. O romance estava impregnado no ar e Hermione podia sentí-lo em toda a sua grandeza.

Pegou os últimos pergaminhos e os guardou dentro da valise. Pensou em arrumar a bagunça que havia ficado em cima da mesa, mas ao olhar a cama tão convidativa não pensou duas vezes e se jogou nela. Com o movimento brusco, o homem que estava dormindo soltou um grunhido estranho.

- Grunf... Mione, me deixa dormir mais um pouco, por Merlin!

- Não me venha com essa, você dormiu a noite inteira. Tem uma lista de afazeres em cima da mesa. Pegue-a, leia-a e siga-a. Tarefa por tarefa até que tenha terminado todas. – disse pacientemente, como se explicasse algo à uma criança de 2 anos.

- Só porque está escrevendo um livrinho besta, pensa que é superior e pode mandar em mim. – sibilou, por entre os dentes, mas já se levantando e atendendo o "pedido". – Ei, que história é essa de "levar os pergaminhos pra Skeeter"? – disse, enquanto dava uma lida nas tarefas que lhe foram confiadas.

- Apenas faça o que está escrito na lista. Não reclame está bem? Pelo menos hoje, por favor, estou exausta. Prometo que quando você voltar da rua estarei bem mais disposta pra continuar com as nossas briguinhas.

- Só com as briguinhas, Mione? – sorriu malicioso, agarrando uma toalha e jogando-a por cima do ombro desnudo.

- Você não toma jeito mesmo, não é? – retribuiu o sorriso. – Agora vá logo porque esses manuscritos devem chegar até Skeeter antes do meio-dia, senão atrasará todo o processo.

- Certo, certo... já estou indo. Vou só tomar um banho.

- Tudo bem, mas seja rápido, querido. Por favor, não se atrase, é muito importante que eles sejam entregues dentro do horário. Skeeter ainda terá que revisar a ortografia e depois disso levá-los até a editora. – suplicou, se espreguiçando na cama e abraçando um travesseiro.

- Como se fosse preciso conferir alguma coisa escrita por você... – e dizendo isso, entrou no banheiro.

Hermione ficou ali deitada, divagando em seus pensamentos.

"_A vida esconde tantas surpresas... quando eu imaginaria, depois de tudo o que me aconteceu, que justamente essa pessoa seria a ideal pra mim? Deus tem um senso de humor muito bizarro. Se estava tão perto, porque me fez procurar tão longe?"_

Na mesa de cabeceira jazia um papel amassado, solitário, onde se lia em letras finas e apressadas:

"_Canteiro de Paixões – por Hermione Jane Granger."_

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Bem, sou D/G até morrer, mas resolvi fazer uma fic centrada inteiramente na Hermione, que tem uma personalidade forte e – como eu pude comprovar – muito gostosa de escrever. O Prólogo é uma espécie de "real time" da vida da Mione e os capítulos seguintes serão o livro "escrito" por ela. Hermione e o homem que estava dormindo em sua cama só aparecerão novamente em tempo real no Epílogo. Espero que curtam!

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


End file.
